phoenix wright dank attorney
by jakkid166
Summary: phoenix wright gets hit by car and has to dEFEND THE MAN WHO HIT HIM WITH CAR, WILL HE DO IT
1. Chapter 1

turnabout dank

by jakkid166

phoenix wright was laying in his bed cause he dident want to do anythin today

"MAAAAN im feelin so lazy today" saaid wright

BUT THEN HIS PHONE RUNG

"GODAMIT" said phoenix "WHY DO I ALWAYS GET CLIENTS WHEN I DONT WANT ANY DAM CLIENTS FUCKIN SHIT I DONT WANNA DO SHIT I JUS WANNA PLAY ACE ATTORNEY ON THE NIMTENDO DS"

phoenix opened the phone nand answered it

"WHATH THE FUCK DO YOU WANT"

"wright dont fucking swear at me"

"OH EDGWROTH" said wright "wait ghost can use phones?"

"YES" said edgworth "BUT THAT SNOT THE POINT"

"wat then"

"MAYAS DOIN SOMETHING AND U GOTTA STOP HER"

"what she doin"

"I CANT TELL YOU U GOTTA SEE FOR YOURSELF"

"what if i dont wanna"

"BITCH GIT DA FUK OVER HERE BEFOR I HAUNT YO ASS"

"ok dont be black ill go see"

wrighte hung up the phone and ran all the way to maya house

edgeworth ghost was ther BUT THAT WASENT THE MOST THING

maya was there too and she was SMOKIN WEEEEEEEEEEED

"WTF MAYA THATS ILLEGAL"

"YEAH" said edgehost

"no its not" said maya "its like 2019 itd be legaL by now"

"oh ok" said wright nd he smoked weed too

"WTF" said edgewort "u fUCKIN IDIOT"

"shut up methworth" say wright and he blowed smoke in his face "to bad you cant smoke it since ur a ghost"

"I DONT WANT TO SMOKE IT"

"420 blaze it yo"

"AAAAAAGH" an edgeworth left

"lol so pots legal now?' sad wright

"no" said maya

"WHAT"

AND THEN POLICE SUDENLY BURST IN

"PUT YOUR HAND UP" said the police

"O SHIT NO I DONT WANNA JAIL" said wright "ILL GET BUTT DICKED"

"TOO BAD" said police and wright n maya got arested

"SHIT SON" said wright in jail "U GOT ME ARRESTED"

"lol its okay you can defedn us" sad maya

"BUT THEY GOT ALLLLLL THE EVIDENC WITH OUR FINGERPRITNS ON IT"

"OMG STOP YELING LIKE HALF THE STORY TEXT IS CAPS"

"ok fine we jus gotta think bout this for a minit"

but then edgewort walked in

"i told u idiots its ilegal"

"well its not my fualt donalt trump is president now"

"dident you vote for him" say maya

"only caus i lost a bet"

"yea well im gona prosecute you both" say edgeworth

"WHAT" said wright "BUT I LIKE save the world and stuff like two days ago"

"OJBECTION" saiud edgeworth an he pointed his finger "THAT DONT MAKE YOU EXEPTION, TO THE LAAAAAW"

"CMON edge i dident know it was illegal you gotta let me out"

"nope" and he left

"wow tat fucking ass" said wright "ok maya do you got a twinkie"

"no"

"FUCK WERE DOOOOOOOMED"

then a police guy walk up to the cell door

"its time for yo trial" sai police man

"ok" said wright

_TRIAL_

"trial is in session" sayed judge

"the defense is ready yo honor" say phoenix

"the porsecution is ready your honor" said manfred von karma

"WAT" said wright "THE FUCK, YOU CAN PROSECTUTE WHILE GHOST?"

"obvisously, also judge"

"wat" said judge

"id like to change the charges"

"realy? to what"

"TO MURDER"

"GASP" gasped the courtroom

TOOOOO BE CONTINUUUUUUUUUUDE


	2. Chapter 2

turnabout dank

chapter 2

by jakkid166

"WTF" said wrights "HOW IS MURDER"

"cause" say karmas "ur weed smokin KILL AN INNOCENT PERSON"

"who" said wright

"a girl named" "PEARL FEY"

"GAAAAAAAAASP" said mya "PEARLS DEAD? NOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"yes"

"BUT HOW" sai maya

"cause she overdoesed on weed" sayed karma

"NOOOOOOOOO" said wright

"YEEEEEEEES" say karma

"ok guys lets calm da fuk down" say phoenix "maya if we wil avenge pearl we gotta FIND THE TRU KILLER"

"ok" said maya

"now then" said judge "you may giv your opening statements"

"ok shit man" sayed karms "maya fey and phoenix fey were smokin weed in the maya house, they got arrested nd then pearl came into tha room and smoked some weed and die"

"i see' said judge

"ALSO wes our evidence" said karma and he presented a bong and a lightere and a bag of weed

"wow is dat sour deisel" said judge

"NO ITS LEMON HAZE U OLD FUCK" said maya

"ok you may call withess to the stand prosecution"

"i call detectiv to the stand"

a guy in suit came on the stand

"NAME AND OCCUPATION"

"im detective jakkid166" said me

"ok testify"

"ok"

"i was at the scen to have maya and phoenixs arrested for the weed smokes"

"but then afrter they waS arrested PEARL CAME IN AND SMOKED THE BONG N DIED"

"OBJECTION" said phoenic "YOU CANT DIE FROM SMOKIN GWEED"

"PROVE IT" said karma

so phoenic pulld out his laptop and did google search for weed health effects and show it to the court

"YOU SEE, IT S IMPOSSIBLE TO OVERDOSE ON THE WEED"

"aha not so fasty wasty" said karmy warmy

"wat"

"dis weed had somethin else in it" say karma

"IT HAD HEROIN"

"WAT" say phoenix "WHERE T FUCK YOU GET THAT WEED FRUM MAYA"

"idk some bald guy with beard"

"regardess ITS UR WEED SO UR RESPONSIBLEEEE" sayed godot

"NOOOOOOOO" say pheonix "wait"

the courtroom waited

"PEARL IS FUCKING 8 YEAR, HOW CAN SHE KNOW HOW TO SMOKE WEED"

"from watching u do it"

"SHE STILL NOT STRONK ENOUGH TO USE A LIGHTER"

"WELL LETS GET HER INTO THE COURT TO TEST THAT" said karma

"OK" said phoenix

"I CALL PERL FEY" to the stand

pearl went on the stand "hi mr nick"

"hi pearl" say phoenix and he throw a lighter at er "try to use dis"

"ok" said pearl but she wasent strong enough

"NOOOOOOO" sai karma "BUT WITNESS, YOU SAID SHE WERE USE THE GHLIGHTER"

"i lied" said me the detective jakkid166 who is in this story

"BUT WYYYY"

"BECAUS IM THE REAL KILLUR" said me AND I RIPPED MY CLOTHS OFF

"dam dats a big gong" said mayas

"tank you" said me caus i was in china clothes now and i was holdin a gong and i gonged the gong

"BUT HOW AR YOU KILLER" said karma

"BECAUS SHE DIDENT DIE" said me

"WTF REALLY?" said phoenicsx "wait she was jus on the stand wasent she? FUCK IM STUPID"

"SHIT HOW DIDENT I NOTICE THAT" said jhudge and karma

"well if pearls not ded then i gues i pronounce the wright not guilt-"

"NOT SO FAS" said me "THATS CAUS PEARL ISENT THE KILLER"

"WAT" said every1

"THE ACTUAL THING THIS TRIALE WERE FOR… WAS FOR THE MURDER OF MANFERD VON KARMA"

"AHAHHAA" said karma and he jumped off the proscution desk and landed in de witness stand "TANK YOU COUSIN for helpin me get prosecute for wright and mayo, now i can hav my REVENG"

"OOHOHOHOHOOO SHIEIEIIT" said maya and phoenix

TO BE CONFITUUUUUED


	3. Chapter 3

dankabout turn

chapter 3

by jakkid166

mr wright and vo karma wre at a standoff they was staring at each other in the eyes super intently and it was real awkward so judge was like "CUT DAT SHIT OUT AND DO THE THINGo wait wat were we doing again?"

"ok" say karma and he went back to the prostecution bench

"now as u can see, i am dead"

"OBJECTIONE" said wright "HOW DO WE KNOW UR ALIVE AND JUST A HOLOGRAM?"

"fuck off and let me do my testimony" said karma "anywaye i was in the fruitmart with wright and he shot me in the face and impersonated me"

"HMM" said wright "i think he might be lyin"

"yea maybe" said maya "can we prove it tho"

"we'll see"

karma presented evidence, the gun and his wig

"as u can see, this wig has danduff from mr wrights head that was confirmed with DNA tests proving he imported me"

"and also the gun have his fingoprints on it"

wright snorted "hey karma can i see dat gun for a second"

"ok" said karma and he threw tha gun to wright

"thanks" and he duked under the defense stand nd wiped the fingerprints off the gun

wrightgot bac up again "ok heres tha gun back karma"

"thanks bro" said karma and he put tha gun back itno the court record

"ok so if we done here we can do the witness" said judge

"right" sayed karma "i call satan to tha stand"

satan went on the stand "HEB GHBDHBSAAS I SATAN"

"wtf" said wright

"name and occupatione" said karma

"satan and satan" said satan

"ok testify abot how you killed me"

"kk"

"i was at the frutmart picking up milk for jesus"

"but then i saw karmer and phoenix arguin in the fruit section"

"phoenixes pulled out a gun and shot karma in ther face and stole his hair off"

"OBJECTION" said wright "FRUITMART SELL FRUIT, NOT MILK"

"we make expansion said karma grining "we now sell fruite AND milk"

"why jus milk?" ask phoenix

"for smoothis you dumb fuck think with your brain you nose ringed noodle slurper"

"only thing i slurp is ur moms pussy" said phoenix

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" said the cortroom

"OH SNAP" say judge "SUm1 JUST GOT BUUUUURUNED"

"my moms dead u necrophiliac crapstick" say karma "anyway ur contradiction sucks so go fuck a duick and keep crose examining pls"

"fine" wright "OBJECTION"

"wtf" satan said "is it now"

"you say i fire the gun" BUT I DONT HAVE FINGERPRINTS"

PROVE IT SAID KARMA

phoenxi presented the gun "this HAS NO PRINTS ON IT, I COULDNT HAVE FIRED IT"

hahahahHAHAHAHAshasghahsah" said karma AND HE WENT OVER TO phoenix and whispered in his ear

"i meant 4 u to wipe off theprints off the gun cause im a ghost so i cant wipe stuff off but you can and now my fingereprints are off of it GET FUCKIN OWNED U LITTLE SHIT"

karma jumped on tha witness stand and danced to we will rock u by queen its a good song you shud listen to it in this next part of the story

"i got no idea wat the fuck just happened" say judge

wright was stunnd, how could karma have best him? he was anger

"KARMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" said wrighto and he threw tha gun at karma and it bounce off the wall and it fired and it hit the guy in the head

"O SHIT THE GUYS DEAD" say phoenix

"NOOOO NOT THE GUY" said judge "WHICH ONE U MUDDY FUKTERS DID THAT"

"wasent me" said phoenix

"I SAW THA GUN COME OUT OF KARMA" sayed gumshoe "IT MUSTA BEENH IM"

and karma gthost got arrested

as he was bein led away he said "lol u stupid fucks once im in prison ill just go thru the walls and escape"

but no1 cared

"YESSSSS" sayed phoenixs "IM INNOCENT"

"not so fasty wasty" said miley wiley

"wtf" said wright anD HE SAW THAT MILES EDGEGHOST WAS THE PROSECUTER NOW

"ha u aint shit on me" said wright "im alredy inocent"

"nope you forget" said edgworth "YOU WAS CAUGHT WITH WEEEEED"

"o shit" said wright

"O SHIT" said maya "WE DONT HAVE A DEFEEEENSE"

"YEA WE DONT GOT NO EVIDEEEEEENSE"

"GUESS WE JUST GOTTA PROVE ARE INNOCEEEEEEENCE"

dey both sang "JUST GOTTA EXAMERNE THE WITNESS ON THE BEEEEEEENCH"

"yea ok" said edgworth "anyway judge this gone on long enough, guilty now pls"

but judg shooked his head "dis shit is too much for my years" and he bang his gavel "ok guys weeds legal now so whatever" and he lit up a joint

"WAT THE FUCK" said edgeworth ghost

"lol" said phoneix and he took he weed stuff outta the court record "TIME TA GET SKYYYY YHIGH"

dey smo3kd d gud ku$4 lader

THE END


End file.
